


August 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled and almost flew to Silver Banshee when the latter began to shriek.





	August 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he and Supergirl pursued Silver Banshee in Metropolis. They viewed her holding a bag of cash from the bank she fled from mere seconds ago. They paused with her the moment she turned to face them.

Supergirl scowled and almost flew to Silver Banshee when the latter began to shriek. The sonic cry struck Supergirl and caused her to wince. Collapse on her side. She viewed Reverend Amos Howell's expression of concern again. The corner of her mouth wobbled as she attempted to smile. She found herself in his arms while he lifted her. Supergirl started to glance at Silver Banshee. At least until the latter was too far for her to see.

Supergirl struggled to prevent herself from shutting her eyes. Her head tilted back before she was unconscious.

Hours went by before Supergirl stirred and opened her eyes slowly. They widened when she found herself in her bedroom. She sat up in bed and looked around. Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell frowning. Standing by the bed. ''Were you with me the entire time?'' She watched as her father nodded.

''Oh. I remember. Silver Banshee...''

''I'll find Silver Banshee and defeat her sooner or later,'' Amos said.

Supergirl smiled and nodded. ''You'll remain by your daughter's side and avenge her.'' Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell's one smile with a nod.

THE END


End file.
